


Hold Me Close (and Never Let Me Go)

by ironniek



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Daniel goes to Renault drama, Drinking, M/M, Max Verstappen Needs a Hug, Upset Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironniek/pseuds/ironniek
Summary: Max finds out Daniel is going to Renault and the way he finds out sucks.





	Hold Me Close (and Never Let Me Go)

**Author's Note:**

> The timing of this fic is kinda off (I know it's been a while since the news of the move) but ehhh writers block. It hasn't been beta'd so please ignore any mistakes found and, well, enjoy. Hope its good.

The notification alert made him almost drop his phone, his vision turned a bit blurry and his hands started shaking a little. He knew they agreed on some time apart, time to figure out their feelings for the other, to decide if there was more than just the casual thing they had going. The voices around him got louder, all of them speaking about the announcement. He locked his phone, put it screen down on the table and turned to walk out the door, he had to get out of there.

There wasn't really a destination in his mind as he started walking, his feet took him towards the beach, then a cave. An anxious feeling settled within him, betrayal along with it. His hands were still shaking, a few tears rolling out of his eyes. He couldn't shake the imagine of the headline from his mind, the words a haunting presence. He sits himself down on one of the rocks, leaning back against the cave wall and closes his eyes. He wants to shout, scream but he just releases a shaky sigh. He doesn't know exactly why it's hurting him this much, it's not like Daniel is leaving the world of formula 1.

It doesn't make it easier for him, it feels like he's losing him anyway. Just a few garages away but no more fun team events. “Just when I finally figured out I'm in love with him” he mutters to himself and rests his head in his hands, blinking his tears away. Was it something he did? Is that why Daniel left? He groans in frustration, getting up from the rock to walk around a little more, not planning to go back anytime soon. Needing to clear his mind he walked along the shore line, his bare feet in the water. From time to time his gaze got caught by other people, children playing, all so careless. He eventually found a secluded place on the beach, sitting himself down in the sand he stares towards the setting sun. He should have probably let someone know where he was going, he can't care about it a lot right now.

With another sigh he checks the content of his pockets once the sun has set, there's some cash which could probably buy him a lousy bottle of alcohol and some food. He put the money back in his pocket, took one more glance towards the sea and got up, he knew a 24 hour grocery store was close, he just hoped no one was looking for him there.

 

The sun was still rising when he woke up, a headache and a dry throat present. If lying on a beach in your clothes got the sand literally everywhere he didn't want to imagine what sex on the beach would do. Looking beside him he found the bottle of rum he bought last night, not completely empty but it was close, a seagull was ripping apart what is left of his sandwich. The amount of rum missing from bottle explained the headache, he coughs and sits up, running a hand through his hair to try and get the sand out. He groaned before pressing the palms of his hand against his eyes. Getting back to the house would probably be the best thing to do, his friends probably worrying. He reaches for the water he, gladfully, too bought last night and takes a large sip, easing the burning feeling in his throat. He sighs, shakes his head and lies down again, he doesn't want to go back yet.

 

\------

 

Looking down at his phone he frowned his brow at the name on the display, he was hoping Max would finally call him back. Picking up he didn't even have the chance to say his name, Victoria was already talking, sounding a bit panicked.

“Dan, he's been gone all night and we've looked around the beach but he definitely doesn't want to be found by us. You need to fly your ass over, he needs you.” Her voice was loud over the phone, Daniel ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah.. Victoria I'll come as soon as I can” he muttered to her, hoping it would calm her down a little.

“As soon as you can isn't soon enough, did you not hear me, he's been gone all night… and what kind of stunts are you pulling, oh god he must think he did something wrong” she was rambling, obviously worried about her brother.

“I'm sorry” he sighs “I'm not that far away, I'll be there in a few hours” they both said their goodbyes, hung up and Daniel sat himself down for a moment. He tried Max’s phone again, immediately going to voicemail. He would punch himself right now if he could, of course Max would take this the wrong way. He needed to fix this, and soon.

 

Victoria let him know they're suspecting he's hanging somewhere around the beach. He doesn't question why no one searched for him, there would be time to discuss that later. He takes his shoes off as he steps on to the beach, Victoria pointed him into the direction of a cave. As he's looking around he sighs softly, Max might not even want to see him. He starts walking towards the cave which is empty once he reaches it. Running a hand through his hair he looks around, spotting someone lying in the sand in the distance, that must be him. He took a shaky breath as he slowly started walking again, approaching Max he had no idea what to expect. He stops walking when he's around 3 metres away from Max, he hasn't thought about what he wanted to say, regretting that.

“Go away, Victoria, I don't want to talk” Max opened his eyes to look at, what he thought was, his sister. Startled by seeing Daniel he frowns his brow “oh.. you're here” he mumbled and shook his head, sitting up but looking away from Daniel.

“You're a bit of a drama queen, aren't you?” The Australian says with a cheeky tone to his voice. Max looks up at him again, throwing him an angry look before getting up, walking away from the other man.

“Max come on… I just want to talk” Daniel sighed, he hoped the other would react good to the joke, he should have known Max wouldn't. Looking down at the half empty bottle of rum, picking it up before following Max.

“Good, I don't want to talk so please, leave me alone Daniel.” He sounds angry but mostly, he sounds hurt. Daniel quickens his step to reach Max, who turns around when the Australian gets closer. “Leave me alone Ricciardo” he snaps and looks at the bottle in Daniel's hand “and give me my rum” he holds out his hand.

“Back to last names are we?” He sees Max roll his eyes “Max, please.” He tries another time, sighing, he doesn't give Max the bottle.

“You want to talk? Fine. Answer my question will you, why did I find this out over Twitter and not from a call or even a text message from you?” Max tries to make his voice sounds angry, but it's shaky and he sounds insecure. The Dutchman looks pretty close to crying.

“I'm sorry Maxy, I never meant for it to happen this way but it all went so quick for me too.” Daniel takes a step closer, Max lets his arm fall beside his body again.

“I thought we had something. I loved…” he takes a shaky breath “love you.” He shakes his head. “You were supposed to stay.. we were supposed to be teammates for another two years. Was it something I did?” Max breaks, a few years rolling out of his eyes, he looks down at the ground. Daniel drops the bottle of rum and steps towards Max, gently pulling him in his arms.

“No Max, trust me, it wasn't you okay.” He whispers as Max returns the hug, the Dutchman presses his face against his neck. “I just couldn't stay any longer, I wasn't happy anymore, but I wasn't you honey” Daniel presses a kiss on his temple. “I love you too by the way” his tone cheeky again and Max pulls back a little to look at him, a small smile on his face. The Dutchman leans in for a kiss which Daniel gladly returns, it's soft and slow.

“So that bottle of rum, you wanna finish it together?” Daniel asks once he pulls back, Max has to laugh and pushes him away a little. Daniel is glad to see the smile on his face again, he’s glad they seem to be okay.

“yo ho, and a bottle of rum” Max jokes as he picks the bottle up, holding it out to Daniel.

“A pirates life for me” Daniel finishes and takes the bottle from Max, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. Together they walk back, Max has a feeling they'll be fine in the end.


End file.
